Sexual Tension
by igobacktoblack
Summary: Grant/Naya. What happened after they shot "Smooth Criminal" scene? Smut! :


"Cut!"

I heard the director screaming, but I didn't pay attention, I was looking at Grant and he was looking at me. Smooth Criminal performance was sex, pure sex. I was surprise that Ryan didn't write some kiss a la Pretending after this.

I knew _he_ was thinking the same, but our thoughts were interrupted by other people voices.

"It was amazing!" Matt, my boyfriend, said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Hm.." Grant cleaned his throat.

"I have to go, baby. But you killed it." He kissed me softly.

I turned to Grant.

"It was a great performance."

"Yes. Such a shame they didn't kiss, don't you think?" he said.

I gulped and nodded. He wanna play? _Let's play._

"Well.. –

"You wanna kiss me, don't you?" I asked.

"You're really beautiful, but –

"Cut this crap, you wanna fuck me against the wall, don't you?" I smirked.

He leaned to whisper in my ear.

"Against the wall, on the floor, whenever you want, baby."

I shivered. Fuck this, I wanna do it, he was smoking hot, so why not?

"Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes."

He nodded and I went to the bathroom. I looked to the mirror, I was about to cheat my boyfriend, fuck a co-worker.

It was _wrong._

But I couldn't deny the sexual tension between us. It was so thick I could cut it with a knife. I don't know how long I waited, but when I heard a knock on the door, I opened it and pushed him by his tie.

He put him hands on my hips and pushed against the wall. I smiled and he kissed me, I opened my mouth and his tongue touched mine. We were fighting for dominance. His hands went to my blazer and pushed it off of my shoulders. My fedora fell on the floor and his lips went to my neck. I froze, he couldn't leave a hickey there. It seemed he read my mind and only kissed and licked my skin.

His blazer joined mine and my hands fumbled, but opened the buttons of his shirt and took it off. He was only using his tie and I'd leave it there.

His hands went inside my dress and pulled my underwear down, I helped him get rid of the garment and then pushed him to another kiss. I wrapped one leg around his waist and he cupped my ass, letting wrap the other one. My dress was on my waist now and I could feel his erection against mine. I opened his belt and pushed his pants down.

I rubbed my hand through his underwear, making him harder. He moaned and I knew we were ready. I grabbed a condom from his pants on the floor and returned to our position. I pulled his underwear down and put the condom on him. He looked at me, asking permission, I nodded and he entered me slowly, filling me.

He was huge.

He started moving and my nails dig his scalp, I wrapped my legs harder and he increased his rhythm. I moaned and he kissed me to muffle the noise.

"Harder." I said against his lips.

He smirked and obeyed. I started clenching around him minutes later and my moans were getting louder. He was close too, his breath was quick. He came first and I followed right after. I bit his neck to muffle any noise and he bit his own lip.

We looked at each other. It wasn't enough.

He sit me on the counter top and spread my legs. Then he grabbed another condom in his pocket (he was indeed ready, huh?) and change it.

He slammed really hard into me and kissed me. I screamed into his mouth. His thrusts were faster and harder, I pushed him closer with my heels.

We didn't last too long and soon I was clenching around him again, he was getting deeper. This time, I came first, leaned my head in the mirror behind me. He came a few thrusts later.

I opened my eyes.

"Wow.' I heard him whispering.

"Yep.. wow."

"Well.." he cleaned his throat.

I looked at him.

"Oh.. yes."

He pulled it off and cleaned himself, I adjusted my dress, put my panties and grabbed the fedora from the floor.

I looked to the mirror, my hair was messy, my lips were swollen and I was sweaty. I put some red lipstick on, tried to brush my hair with my fingers and put the fedora on. He got dressed and looked at me.

"So.. we won't be in an awkward position, right?"

"No" I shook my head "That song built this tension, we had to release it."

"Yes.. sure."

"But you can come over tonight, build more tension and release it."

He smirked and slapped my ass.

"Of course."

I laughed and walked away from him, knowing his eyes were on me.

**I don't know, when I saw Smooth Criminal scene, I saw this happening. I hope you all like! Don't worry, soon I'll post another chapter of Partners **


End file.
